Happy Halloween
by jokerssmile
Summary: just a short little fic for Halloween.


Jane was sitting at her desk trying to work on the paperwork and files for her latest case when she spotted Korsak coming into the squad, "Hey thanks for leaving me with all the paperwork."

"You got a hot date or something tonight?" Korsak asked her.

The elevator doors opened and Maura walked in.

"I'm going out tonight. It's Halloween." Jane told him.

"Are you going Trick or Treating?" Maura asked as she walked over to Jane.

Jane snorted, "No, I'm not going trick or treating. I'm going to a masquerade costume party at a club."

"Oh sounds interesting." Maura said to her.

"Yeah I've only been to this place a couple times but never on Halloween." Jane told her.

"What are you doing tonight Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked.

"I'm just going to pick up a little treat for myself, go home and enjoy the rest of my evening." Maura said.

"That's it?" Jane asked her.

"That's it." Maura told her with a small shrug.

Korsak looked around the empty squad, "Tell you what? Since I'm such a nice guy, you hand over the rest of the paperwork and I'll finish it." He said to Jane.

Jane eyeballed him, "Really?"

"Yeah sure." He said putting his coffee down, "Hand it over."

Jane didn't even hesitate. She got up, grabbed the small stack of files, took it over to his desk and dropped it with a thud.

"Thanks." Jane said to him as she went back to her desk and sat down. She turned off her computer and locked her desk drawers.

"Have fun." Maura said as Jane stood up and put on her jacket.

"Thanks. You too." Jane said then headed for the elevators.

Jane went home and changed into her fireman costume. She had on the pants, boots, red suspenders and a white t shirt. She didn't bother with the big clunky helmet or jacket. She grabbed the black mask from her dresser then headed out the door.

Jane got to the club and headed straight for the bar. "Hey what can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Can I get a beer?" Jane asked as she leaned against the bar.

Jane sipped her beer and looked around the mixed crowd of people. They were all in costumes and had different types of masks concealing who they really were.

Jane was on her second beer when she noticed the woman who just walked in. She had black hair and was wearing a short blue dress and small matching fairy wings, her mask, also blue covered the majority of her face. She looked around as if she was trying to locate someone. Jane sipped at her beer and watched as she approached the bar and stood right next to Jane.

The bartender was at the other end of the bar serving and flirting with customers.

"You'll be lucky if you get her attention. Flirting helps with tips." Jane said to the woman and she just smiled at Jane.

When the bartender finally made it back down to their end of the bar and the woman order a beer. Jane went back to watching the crowd and sipping her beer.

"Do you want to dance?" the woman asked.

"Sure." Jane said and led her out onto the crowded dance floor. Jane wasn't what you'd call a good dancer but she did have her moves. They danced close, their bodies moved together with the music.

The woman leaned in, "I like your costume." She said in Jane's ear.

"Thanks." Jane said as her hands slide further down the woman's waist and onto her hips.

The woman looked into Jane's eyes and smiled. Jane leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The woman pulled back and looked at Jane with surprise. She let go of Jane's waist and pushed through the crowd. Jane followed the woman out the back door and into the alley behind the club.

"Hey." Jane called after her. The woman turned around and looked at Jane.

Jane went over to her, "Isn't that why you came here?" Jane got closer to her, "To see how far things would go?"

The woman stood silently looking at Jane.

"Can we please stop playing these games Maura?" Jane asked as she took off her own mask, "Can we just take off the masks and stop hiding?"

Maura slowly removed her mask and looked at Jane, "I'm sorry Jane."

"Don't say sorry. Just tell me why." Jane said to her.

Maura sighed, "Jane..." She turned around, not facing her.

Jane lightly took Maura by the arm and turned her around, "Tell me." Jane said to her.

"I wanted to see what it would be like to finally kiss you." Maura told her.

Jane's hand dropped from Maura's arm. What Maura said wasn't totally unbelievable. They flirted quite a bit and sometimes Jane had wondered if there was more to it. When Jane came out 2 years ago the flirting seemed to be more frequent then everything became more frequent, the small touches, the eye sex, the sleepovers.

"Maura, you didn't have to go to such extremes for a kiss." Jane said smiling. She stepped into what Maura liked to call her 'personal space', cupped Maura's face and pulled her into a kiss.

Maura grabbed onto Jane's shirt and pulled her closer. She moaned when Jane's tongue slipped into her mouth. Jane drew back, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked smiling.

Maura was panting, "Not at all." She said then went in for another kiss. This time she took control and kissed Jane hard on the lips. Her arms went around Jane's neck as she pulled her close against her body.

Maura broke the kiss, "Would it be too forward of me to ask you back to my place?"

Jane smiled and took Maura's hand. She opened the back door to the club and she pushed their way through the crowd till they ended up out front. Jane led Maura right over to her car and opened the passenger door for her. She got in the driver's side and they took off.

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and turned off the car. Maura went to get out but Jane stopped her with a hand on her thigh, "Maura, wait. Are you sure?"

Maura looked at her and could see the wheels turning in Jane's mind. She smiled at Jane's sudden hesitation. She was probably going over things in her mind on the ride over and now she was questioning everything.

"Jane, I'm very sure." She said then opened the car door, "But if you don't want this then that's fine." She got out of the car and started up the walkway to her front door.

Maura didn't turn around but she heard a car door slam and the sound of heavy boots following her. She smiled as she got her keys out. Jane pressed up behind her, "I like you so much better as a blonde." She said in Maura's ear.

Maura pushed open the front door and took off the black wig as she went inside. She put the wig on the table and shook out her hair.

"I didn't really fool you tonight did I?" Maura asked.

"You did up until the second you smiled at me then I knew it was you." Jane said as they went into the living room.

Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands, "A part of me was hoping you'd know it was me." She said then kissed Jane on the lips. Maura's hands moved to slip the red suspenders off Jane's shoulders. She kissed Jane's neck.

Jane awkwardly tried to wrap her arms around Maura, "Your wings are getting in the way."

Maura laughed against Jane's neck. She pulled away from Jane and stripped off her wings and let them drop to the floor then went back to kissing Jane. She walked backwards pulling Jane with her till they got to the couch.

Maura turned around, "Unzip me." She said moving her hair out of the way. Jane slowly unzipped the blue beaded dress. She kissed Maura's bare shoulder before Maura turned around and unzipped and unbuttoned the yellow fireman pants Jane was wearing.

Maura kicked off her shoes, losing a couple inches of height. Jane smiled; she always liked their height difference.

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's neck as she tugged on Jane's t shirt. They broke their kiss long enough for Jane to take her shirt off and toss it behind the couch.

Maura pushed Jane onto the couch then struggled to get Jane's boots off. "Did you glue these to your feet?" She asked with a grunt as one of the boots popped off.

Jane laughed as Maura got the other boot off then stood up in front of Jane, who was sitting slouched on the couch.

Maura slipped her dress off and stood in front of Jane in her bra and underwear. She straddled Jane's thighs and bent in to kiss Jane again. Jane's hands went right to Maura's ass and gave it a squeeze.

Maura's tongue slipped into Jane's mouth as Jane's hands unhooked Maura's bra. They broke their kiss and Jane's mouth went right to Maura's exposed left nipple.

Maura's head went back, her hand in Jane's hair as Jane sucked on her nipple, her tongue swirling around it. Jane gave the same treatment to the other nipple.

Maura pushed Jane back and kissed her hard on the lips then moved to her neck, nipping at it as her kisses moved to her collar bone, to her chest.

Jane held onto Maura's waist and repositioned them so Jane was now laying half on top of Maura, a thigh placed between her legs. Maura pulled the cup down on Jane's bra and sucked on her nipple. Jane hissed at the contact of Maura's mouth.

Jane's left hand moved down between their bodies. Maura gasped as Jane rubbed her through her underwear. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and Maura smiled. She leaned down and kissed Maura as her hand went into Maura's underwear. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as she slipped two fingers inside of her.

Maura grabbed at Jane's back as Jane moved slowly inside her. Maura's hips bucked when Jane brushed across her clit. Jane sucked and kissed on Maura's neck.

"Jane…" Maura breathed as her rhythm picked up. She groaned and arched into Jane's touch.

Jane's fingers moved deep inside, curling up as she dragged them out, her thigh adding pressure with every thrust in.

Jane could feel Maura tightening around her. She rubbed Maura's clit as she kissed her on the lips.

Maura's fingers dug into Jane's back as she came.

She lay under Jane trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed. Jane removed her fingers and with her other hand brushed the hair away from Maura's face.

She looked down at Maura who was glistening with sweat, her cheeks were bright red and her hair was a mess but she looked absolutely beautiful to Jane. Maura opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Happy Halloween Jane." She said then gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips.

Jane smiled, "Happy Halloween Maura."


End file.
